Arcoíris
by Hasumi Higashiyama
Summary: Fudou solo tiene una oportunidad de vida recordando 7 colores... ¿Realmente podrá sobrevivir?, bueno, si un "espíritu medio" lo acepta.


Yahooooooooooo!, aquí vengo yo con un nuevo one-shot, tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza, pero esta realmente fue la que pude plasmar sin temor alguno puesto que me siento un tanto identificada...(?, sin más, espero que les guste.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, si no Akio, Kidou, Kirino y Shindou fueran protagonistas principales y todo sería yaoi...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**ARCOIRIS**

Todo era tan maravilloso en ese lugar, muchas cosas de colores vividos resaltaban, especialmente aquel arcoíris del lugar, como si todo fuera sencillo tome entre mis manos un pedazo de esa extraña representación y sonreí

Todo se volvió rojo

Y entonces fue cuando vi muchas cosas que quebraron mi cabeza, unos hermosos ojos rubí llorando, sangre, violencia, hospitales, mi madre, mi padre.

Cosas que solo estaban relacionadas con toda la maldad que yo había realizado. Pero algo que me sorprendió, fueron aquellos ojos rubí, los conocía muy bien.

Eran los hermosos ojos de Kidou Yuuto, la persona que yo más amaba en el mundo.

Entonces, apareció una joven a un lado de mí, mientras escenas de ese tipo seguían reproduciéndose en aquel lugar que desconocía totalmente. Era una chica peli naranja de ojos verdes y piel pálida, se acercó a mí y sonrió.

-Dime Fudou-kun…- Yo la vi sorprendida…¿Cómo ella sabía mi nombre?...-¿Quiere seguir con vida?.

Inevitablemente me puse a llorar, no sabía por qué; ella me tomó de hombro tranquilamente y en su mano había un arcoíris… de ahora 6 colores, el rojo que había tocado, ya no formaba parte de él.

-Soy un espíritu medio… soy la que juzgará si te quedas conmigo… o vuelves con tus seres queridos.- Seguía llorando amargamente, ella acarició mis largos cabellos castaños.- Solo tienes que aplacar esa oscuridad que vive de ti.- Susurró y puso su pequeño arcoíris delante de mí, seleccione el color naranja y ella sonrió…

Entonces ese lugar se volvió naranja.

Entonces recuerdos hermosos donde yo aparecía con Yuuto a mi lado eran vilmente proyectados, lágrimas seguían corriendo sobre mis mejillas, todo había sido mi culpa.

-¿Por qué intentas salvarme si yo fui el que decidió suicidarse?.- Pregunté de manera poco clara, ella sonrió con nostalgia.

-Yo también me suicide.- Dijo ella viendo un recuerdo donde Yuuto y yo aparecíamos comiendo helado.- Cuando estuve en el paraíso, muchas almas de ahí me dijeron que aún no era mi tiempo, que porque lo había hecho… Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que debía haber un espíritu que regulara si las decisiones de aquellas personas eran las correctas; fue cuando decidí arriesgarme… Solo aquellas personas que comprenden el arcoíris, sabrán regresar… aquellas que verdaderamente no les importe, no merecen estar en este medio mundo…- Contó sonriente al ver una escena donde yo era besado por Kidou… si, la escena donde él se me declaraba.

-¿Por qué te suicidaste?.- Pregunté mientras observaba cada escena.

-Tú mismo problema…- La observé.- Mi vida no era nada placentera, sufría diario de acoso, mis padres no me querían en casa, en la escuela por ser la mejor de la clase era víctima de viles bromas, yo lo único que quería era darle una mejor vida a mi familia… por eso me esforzaba tanto en mis estudios. – No comprendía, si ella quería ser alguien en la vida, ¿por qué se había suicidado?...- Llegó lo peor, entre varios compañeros de clase, me encerraron y me tocaron…- La observé con horror.- Así es, fui cruelmente violada.- Sentí pena por ella, se veía tan amable.- Mis padres no se dieron cuenta de mi ausencia y cuando por fin pude levantarme de aquel lugar y huir, de llegar a casa… Mis padres me regañaron, me dijeron que era una inútil al no saber defenderme… Tuve una paliza más por así decirlo…- Ella se rascó la nuca nerviosa, yo simplemente no creía lo que escuchaba y me sorprendía el hecho de que ella lo hablara con tanta normalidad.- Entonces hice eso de suicidarme…- Dijo sonriendo de una manera nostálgica.- Cuando se dieron cuenta de que lo había hecho, mis padres se arrepintieron, rogaban al cielo y a los infiernos que no me llevarán.- Lágrimas empezaron a salir por sus ojos, yo tiernamente las limpie con lo que traía puesto ahora, una simple túnica color blanca.- Entonces me di cuenta de aquellas personas que realmente me querían a su lado, mis 3 hermanas menores, mis verdaderas amigas, si, sin duda alguna yo hubiera tenido suficiente con el apoyo de esas personas que si les lastimaba haberme perdido.- Besó mi mejilla, yo me sonrojé.- He visto tu vida Fudou, y estoy totalmente segura que aún te falta mucho por recorrer…- Sonrió.- No hagas la misma estupidez que yo…-

Entonces me mostró el arcoíris y yo toqué ahora el color amarillo.

Una risa se nos escapó a ambos

Había un plátano gigante ahora pasando por la tira de mis recuerdos… Si, sin duda alguna el plátano era una de las cosas que me hacían felices.

Y entonces más escenas de felicidad seguían recorriendo aquel lugar, aquella chica estaba disfrutando de mi vida, lo deje pasar, al fín y al cabo, la crueldad del principio no se había comparado con lo que yo he vivido.

-¿Sabes?.- Me preguntó.- Todas las personas creen creer los suficiente problemas para suicidarse.- Susurró, yo asentí, sin duda alguna, esa no era más que la verdad.- Sin embargo, debemos esforzarnos en ver más allá, a toda la gente que verdaderamente tiene una cruel vida, por que sin duda alguna, esas lecciones que ellos han sufrido, las necesitaremos algún día.

El arcoíris apareció una vez más y toqué el color verde.

-Esto es…-

Enfrente de ambos había aparecido el momento en que Kidou Yuuto abordaba el avión rumbo a Italia, rompí en llanto otra vez y ella me abrazó.

-Comprendo tu trauma.- Acarició con profunda calma mi cabello, yo sollozaba.- Nunca me enamoré pero… así me sentí yo cuando mis padres me golpearon después de mi violación.- Nunca creas que porque te haya dicho cosas feas y te haya abandonado, quiera decir que él no te siga amando…-

Yo asentí y decidí ver más, las veces que era rechazado por mis compañeros, que no era aceptado, aquellas veces que era maltratado por mis padres…

Entonces el arcoíris, si, ese maldito arcoíris apareció de nuevo frente a nuestros ojos, toqué el color azul.

Me relaje totalmente, eran todas aquellas veces que la había pasado haciendo actividades relajadas, la peli naranja aplaudía contenta y yo sonreía; pero entonces vi como sus aplausos pararon en seco y veía sonrojada la escena frente a nuestros ojos…

-No creía… que el sexo era relajante.- Titubeo un poco

Yo negué y sonreí recordando la primera vez que lo había hecho con Yuuto…

-Es relajante, porque eso no es sexo… eso es amor.- Dije como mujer enamorada, ella aplaudía levemente sonrojada.

Entonces apareció de nuevo el arcoíris, pero ahora con mucho menos colores, 2 para ser exactos…

Toque el añil sin mucha opción y sonreí…

Eran mis recuerdos de cuando yo era menor y empezaba a descubrir el mundo, cuando entre al jardín y conocí a Kidou, cuando conocí todo aquello que ahora se, sin duda alguna fueron momentos en los que debía olvidarme de todo.

-Esto es un poco dramático.- Dije mientras la chica me veía un poco asombrada, y después sonreía feliz.

-Lo se.- Se acercó a mí y extendió su mano.- Mi nombre es Hasumi… Higashiyama Hasumi, un gusto.- Se presentó formalmente, fruncí el ceño.

-¿De qué va esto de presentarse a penas?...- Ella aplaudió contenta.-

-Estas recuperando tu actitud, querido Akio.- Me sorprendí

Entonces lo que quedaba del arcoíris apareció, toque el color restante y todo se volvió violeta

-Fudou-kun.- Susurró la chica, yo la observé… -Dime… ¿deseas poder volver a Kidou-kun y a todas aquellas personas a las cuales en verdad les importas?.- Tomó mis manos en el acto, yo asentí

-¡SI QUIERO!.- Exclamé

-¿Y si te digo… que no has pasado la prueba? ¿Qué en verdad mereces morir?.- Me puse de todos colores y comencé a llorar, al haber visto todos esos recuerdos verdaderamente me entraron ganas de volver a ver a Kidou…

-Sabes.- Dijo ella aun tomando mis manos mientras yo seguía llorando.- Después de estar aquí un buen tiempo, me mostraron mi futuro, era maravilloso, mis padres me habían aceptado, yo tenía una gran empresa y tenía una familia conformada por mi esposo, mis dos hijos y yo.- Lloró conmigo.- Entonces dije… "La vida es un juego, donde si superas el nivel con sufrimiento incluido, podrás llegar a tu objetivo.- La comprendía, comprendía perfectamente lo que trataba de decir… ¡POR ESO QUERÍA VER A KIDOU! Para poder pasar con él todos los niveles.

-Aunque él estuviera en Italia, estaría dispuesto a esperarlo el resto de mi vida.- Susurré

-Entonces, te deseo suerte, Fudou Akio, la prueba en el mundo medio tu haz superado.- Abrí los ojos enormemente y ella me besó en la frente.- Ahora vuelve de donde viniste.- Y justo cuando terminó de besarme, caí en un profundo agujero sin fin…

…...

-¡GOENJI!, No lo desconectes, yo sé que aún puede sobrevivir.- Exclamaba sobriamente Kidou, el cual estaba fuera de la habitación de Fudou.-

-Pero Kidou… ya van 5 años…-

-PERO SIGO PAGANDO PARA QUE ÉL SIGA CONECTADO A ESAS MÁQUINAS.- Exclamó al borde del llanto.- Yo sé que despertará… Yo lo sé…-

-DOCTOR GOENJI.- Exclamó su asistente Fubuki con total sorpresa saliendo de la habitación de Fudou… Kidou al ver su rostro comenzó a llorar y Goenji vio con coraje a otro lado, entonces Fubuki susurró.- Fudou-kun… Fudou-kun… ABRIÓ LOS OJOS!.- Kidou y Goenji lo vieron sorprendidos… Kidou llorando sonoramente fue corriendo a la habitación y Goenji lo siguió pasando por un lado de un Fubuki lloroso.

-Tsk…- Susurró con fastidio Fudou, entonces vio a su alrededor y lo único que vio fue a un hombre que vestía traje negro, y sus ojos eran cubiertos por unos anteojos verdes anticuados.- Kidou….-

Kidou se quitó los lentes y mostró unos ojos rubís que estaban desbordándose de lágrimas, entonces Fudou se dio cuenta que había vuelto a la vida

-Dame un abrazo.- Dijo Fudou llorando también, entonces Kidou se lanzó a él y lo abrazó como si no hubiera mañana, amargas lágrimas salían de ambos pares de ojos y Goenji y Fubuki observaban desde la puerta a ambos chicos, Goenji sonriendo y Fubuki llorando de la emoción.

-¿Por qué volviste?.- Preguntó Fudou acariciando suavemente los cabellos semi –rastados de Kidou

Antes de contestar, Kidou calmó un poco sus lágrimas.- Me enteré de mi padre, que habías intentado suicidarte.- Fudou suspiró un poco.- Entonces el me dijo "ya no importa hijo, ven a salvarle la vida…"…-

-Entonces…- Fudou abrió los ojos y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-Siento mucho haberme ido Fudou… En verdad lo siento…-

-Te amo.- Fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Fudou

Yuuto se sorprendió y lloró mucho más.- También te amo Akio, por eso regresé, por qué yo sabía que no te ibas a dejar vencer tan fácilmente…-

Entonces y bajo las miradas de los dos del hospital se besaron, besaron aquellos labios que no habían sido besados desde que dejaron de verse, se acariciaban el rostro y el cabello, una muestra del verdadero amor que ambos se tenían.

…

-Kidou-kun.- Dijo melosamente Akio caminando a un lado de Kidou, Fudou llevaba un ramo de violetas en la mano.

-Ya Akio, ya vamos a llegar, cálmate.-

-En verdad quiero ir a visitar a aquella chica.- Dijo feliz, Yuuto suspiró.- No te pongas celoso, que sin ella, yo no estaría aquí hoy.-

-Lo comprendo y por eso vine contigo.- Rio, y entonces llegaron al cementerio. Fudou había logrado que Kidou consiguiera la dirección de donde la chica que había conocido estaba enterrada y también le contó la historia a Kidou, para que supiera que esa chica era la que había hecho que ellos dos estuvieran juntos de nuevo.

-Mira, llegamos.- Dijo mientras señalaba una tumba donde había una foto de la peli naranja, Fudou sonrió y Kidou lo tomó de la mano y lo guío, pero se percataron que enfrente de la tumba había una familia, una mujer de cabellos castaños de ojos verdes y un señor de cabellos naranjas y tez pálida, además de 3 jovencitas las cuales estaban llorando.

Cuando se percataron de los 2 jóvenes, la familia los observó.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?.- Dijo la señora

-Vengo a visitar a Hasumi-san.- Dijo decidido Fudou.

-¿Quién eres?.- Preguntó su padre, Fudou sonrió.

-Una persona que fue salvada por ella.- Ambos padres lloraron amargamente, como si comprendieran el hecho de que Akio estuviera vivo.- En verdad a ella le debo la vida y más.- Dijo apretando fuertemente la mano de Kidou.

-Mi hermana era una buena chica.- Comentó la más grande de las jovencitas.- En verdad le debo mi infancia…-

-Ella me comprendía…- Dijo la mediana de las 3

-Yo quisiera abrazar a Hasumi-neechan otra vez.- Lloró la más pequeña, Fudou se acercó a ella y le acarició el cabello.-

-Ella me dijo que por ustedes se había esforzado, y que en verdad si estuviera viva, fuera solamente para ustedes.- Kidou sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su amado, los padres de la chica que aun lloraban se despidieron amablemente y se alejaron.

-Por cierto, gracias.- Se acercó la más pequeña a Fudou y lo abrazó.- Me alegro que Nee-chan allá salvado a una persona como tú.- Vio a Kidou y sonrió.- Cuida mucho al peli bonito, porque hombres como él no vas a encontrar.- Kidou asintió sonriente y Fudou se sonrojó, entonces la joven se fue.

-Vaya, eres bueno con los niños.- Dijo Kidou mientras le daba las violetas, las cual colocaría en la tumba.

-Luego adoptamos… ¿si?.- Dijo haciendo sonrojar al otro pero de igual manera asintió.

-Hasumi, sé que me observas.- Dijo Fudou, no recibió respuesta.- Mira, te presentó a mi hermoso novio Kidou.- Kidou se sonrojó pues Akio había levantado su mano entrelazada con la de Fudou.- Y nos casaremos y adoptaremos un bonito niño.- Sonrió, entonces Kidou habló.

-Higashiyama-san…- Kidou abrazó por la cintura a Fudou.- En verdad agradezco lo que hizo por él… y por mí, muchas gracias por darle otra oportunidad… Le aseguró que a la próxima nos encontrara a los dos en su mundo, pero con el rostro demacrado y lleno de felicidad por haber hecho todo lo que deseamos en este mundo.- Fudou lloró un poco y Kidou lo besó.

Lo besó de una manera en la que demostraba todo el amor que no había recibido en estos 5 años en los que Fudou estuvo en coma, entonces se escuchó una risita.

-Kidou-san, cuida mucho de Fudou, es un chico sin remedio.- La voz se desvaneció en el aire y Fudou sonrió, era la voz de aquella chica…

-Te amo…- Susurró Kidou…- Y prometo cuidar de ti lo que resta de nuestras vidas…-

Fudou se colgó de su cuello y lo besó sin fin, decidido a esperar la verdadera fecha de su muerta, la cual sería al lado de su amado Kidou…

Tiempo después, Kidou y Fudou adoptaron a un joven niño llamado Hikaru, Fudou y Kidou pelearon por ver cuál sería su apellido, cosa que terminó ganando Kidou.

Tiempo después adoptaron a otro jovencito, Kyousuke era su nombre, muy parecido a Fudou en actitud juvenil por cierto.

Y al final adoptaron a un lindo niño de cabellos castaños que tenía la misma mentalidad estratégica de Kidou, Takuto era su nombre.

Y fue así como el arcoíris de Fudou Akio volvió a nacer en el mundo medio, ese mundo que le había dado la oportunidad de ser feliz nuevamente a un lado de esa persona amada; viviendo como una familia…

Kidou Yuuto.

Kidou Takuto

Kidou Kyousuke

Kidou Hikaru…

Su ahora, amada familia. La amada familia de Fudou Akio, actual… Kidou Akio…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nunca en mi maldita vida había escrito una historia asi D: enserio!

Gracias por leer y espero sus reviews nwn

Si no logran entender el hecho de porque Kidou se fue, bueno, fue porque su padre no queria que tuviera una relación con Akio, lo de siempre:p, pero al final se arrepintió y dijo que lo salvara nwn

Los quiero y gracias por leer:3


End file.
